


The Sexy Accountant

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to seduce Michael through a phone call. It doesn't go well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Accountant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Burn Notice Sam/Michael, phone sex

“Hey baby, whatt’re you wearing?”

“…Really, Sam?”

“Yes, really.”

“A suit.”

“You’re always wearing a suit! Eesh, at least try to lie to me and spice it up a bit.”

“Fine. I’m wearing a Halloween costume.”

“I…can work with that. Are you a sexy cowboy?”

“I’m a sexy accountant, because I’m wearing a suit.”

“Mikey, you’re killing my boner.”

“Maybe your boner should live in reality. I’m wearing a suit, but I’m taking it off.”

“And what’s underneath it?”

“My skin.”

“I meant your underwear!”

“None.”

“…Damn Mike, you’re going commando?’

“Because I ran out of clean boxers this morning.”

“Annnd there goes my boner again.”

“I don’t do sexy, Sam.”

“You do sexy plenty well, Mike. Remember the way you sucked me off right there, in front of everyone at that banquet..."

“Mmm.

“And that time on the beach? I’m still picking sand out of my crack.”

“…And there goes MY erection.”

“Okay – so we’ve established we’re not phone sex guys. But we are sexy guys.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Maybe.”

“Give me a minute to get rid of mom and I’m all yours.”

“Oh. OH. Oh God.”

“And that’s what you’re gonna be saying in five minutes. Night Sam.”


End file.
